


Betwixt and Between: A Crossover AU Story

by SabineAsturian (SabineDeLioncourt)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle, Character Death, Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabineDeLioncourt/pseuds/SabineAsturian
Summary: What happens when our intrepid redheaded inquisitor is tossed through an eluvian, but ends up very far from home, but finds something she thought she would never have, love.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or Lord of the Rings. This is purely for fun and I'm not being paid for it.

Chapter 1: Took A Wrong Turn at the Exalted Marches!

Caladiel Lavellan was a tough woman. So tough, she'd survived the Dread Wolf taking her arm. Didn't make a sound, even as her heart was crushed inside her chest. She'd shared secrets with Solas, lain next to him on the roof of skyhold as they talked. She'd hoped for a life with him. Sera had remarked, "I think she's kept going out of spite, she's determined to get that daft bastard...." She was right, Caladiel, or Cal as she was known to her inner circle, was fueled by anger. She'd been traveling across Thedas since that fateful day, only breaking to travel to the Deep Roads for the Dwarven smiths to fit her with a new arm of Dagna's design. It was a wonder of mechanical engineering. It allowed her to once again use her bow and her daggers. She was on a mission to destroy every Eluvian she came across to limit the Dread Wolf's reach across Thedas, a mission she would complete even if it meant her death. 

 

It was on that day, that the inquistor found themselves in the Exalted Marches. She'd woken early, setting out on a lead that one of the Dalish tribes had given her. Sure, she probably should have woken the rest of her party but she was just going to investigate. About an hour of hiking and she found herself inside an ancient elven ruin, but this one looked quite different from all the others. It had curving, graceful lines all around the doorway, and the construction of the ruin just felt....different. It seemed to hum with a different energy than the others. She looked around, carefully scanning her surroundings before creeping deeper inside. 

 

She didnt hear the Qunari until they were on top of her, literally. The assassin grabbed her shirt, tearing the small dragon-tooth pendant Bull made her from her slender neck and she scrambled to try and grab it. It was then that the assassin got in a good shot on her and kicked her through the strangely glowing Eluvian. She screamed as she tried to stop herself, but ultimately failed and fell, for what seemed like ages, and she fell into a rushing maelstrom of a river, only to end up washing up at the feet of someone. She coughed up a few mouthfuls of river water before collapsing, her entire world going black. She didn't even register being put on a litter drawn by a horse that followed the small party heading for Imladris. 

 

She did, however, dream. Terrible dreams from the time she'd been stuck in the Fade. Dreams of her friends, dying. Dreams of Thedas having another Blight. And finally a dream of a great, flaming eye. She woke with a start as the eye focused on her. She looked around, this wasn't Thedas. This wasn't Skyhold. This was someplace far different. A painfully beautiful male elf sat in her room, and he perked up from the book he was idly reading. "Oh, good. You are awake. I will go inform Lord Elrond at once." 

 

Caladiel looked at him quizzically. "You speak...common?" 

 

Silindiel smiled, a bit confused. "All Elves do. We are taught from the time we are born to understand all languages of the realm." 

 

She looked at him, her face panicked. "Where am I? What happened?" 

 

He strode over to her and sat on the edge of the bed, and put a gentle, yet strong hand on her shoulder, which caused her to take a deep breath. "I will let Lady Undomiel and Elrond explain. In the meantime, I can send some handmaidens in to get you dressed in some clean clothes. When you came to us, your armor was torn and bloodied. Our smiths can provide you with new garments and weapons, unfortunately those were lost in the river when you fell." 

 

She instinctively felt for the necklace, but remembered it got torn from her before she was kicked through the eluvian. "Alright, I will get dressed then. And is there any way I can get some food? I am starving...." 

 

Silindiel nodded. "I can have some food sent in. Unfortunately, we elves have a thing against hunting creatures, we respect all life, but if you would like some meat, we have guests that do partake of animal flesh and we can have some sent up, along with some breads and vegetables, and some juice, or even wine if you prefer." 

 

She scratched the back of her head. "Meat sounds lovely, thank you. And no wine. At least until I know what's going on. And thank you....for sitting here while I was unconcious....How long was I out?" She looked down her shirt. The harness holding her prosthetic in place had held, and the arm was still functional. Good. That was one thing she couldn't bear to lose. 

 

Silindiel watched, curious, as she flexed the mechanical, metal fingers of a false arm. It was a wonder. "You are welcome, as are all who find themselves in Imladris in need of succor. I will send in the handmaidens now." 

 

Caladiel watched as the male turned and moved so gracefully it seemed like he was gliding out of the doorway. Almost as soon as he had left, a small team of handmaidens came in, and began to help her get cleaned up and dressed. It wasn't all that strange, Divine Victoria insisted upon the star treatment whenever she visited Orlais. She winced a bit as one of the women brushed her hair. She must have whacked her head in the river. She felt her hair being tugged slightly as her hair was braided into a fashion not unlike theirs, and combs being put into her hair to pull her flame-colored hair away from her face. One of the other girls slipped a deep green velvet dress over her head. It was form fitting, but comfortable. Given that it seemed to be autumn here, she was grateful for the warmer garment. The one dressing her was careful to adjust the sleeve over her mechanical arm. They guided her over to the mirror before asking if it was to her liking. It had been too long since she'd last seen herself in a dress, let alone something this fine. "Yes...thank you. You can send the others in now." 

 

It wasn't more than five minutes after the squad of handmaidens left, that an older elven gentleman, one who would seem to be Keeper of this area, and a beautiful raven haired female with a small cut on her fair cheek walked in. "Ah. Good, you have awakened. I am Lord Elrond, and this is the Lady Arwen, and you are here in Imladris, at the Last Homely House. My sons, Elladan and Elrohir had you brought here after you washed up at Arwen's feet as she was bringing another for healing."

 

Caladiel swallowed, a bit nervous at being in the presence of this elf. He was wise, but the kind of wise that came from a very long life....the kind Solas...Fen'harel was. "My name is Caladiel Lavellan.....I am the Herald of Andraste and leader of the Inquistion in Thedas. I....was ambushed and kicked through a portal called an eluvian....and I ended up falling into the river after that. I don't remember anything after that...except my dreams." 

 

Arwen's voice was soft and melodic. "What kind of dreams, you seem troubled." 

 

Caladiel's voice was shaky. Even her presence was a bit unnerving. "Dreams of friends falling on the battle field. Dreams of terrible evil. Dreams of...of all things.... a great flaming eye...." Elrond and Arwen exchanged knowing, worried glances. "Instead of having food sent up, would you care to join us for lunch?" Elrond spread his hands in a fluid, graceful gesture. "I'm sure we could answer any questions you may have, which I am sure are many. And I may be able to introduce you to some people who may be able to help you, or at least figure out what happened."

 


	2. Concerning Dalish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caladiel relates her tales from Thedas, and there is some female bonding as well. Also, she gets to talk to a certain elven prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age or the works of Tolkien. This is purely for fun and entertainment.

Chapter 2: What Happened to Cal, and also, Concerning Dalish. 

Iron Bull signaled to Krem and the others. "Chargers, fan out. I want eyes over every inch of this place. This is where Cal was last headed, I want her found."

Varric gave Bull a worried look. "You know, we may not find her. Those damn Qunari assassin squads are skilled, sometimes too skilled. We've lost a lot of scouts since Solas pulled that bullshit with the Eluvians." 

Iron Bull sighed and shook his head. "I know what they are capable of, but dammit Varric, she deserves better than to die at the hands of the toadies of a fucking elven god....one that she trusted with her heart no less. He didn't have to hold her as she wailed in her sleep at night. I did. I kept her from throwing herself off the tallest tower in Skyhold." 

It was then that Krem came walking out, hand over his mouth. He was shaking, and crying. Between his fingers dangled something, a dragon tooth on the end of a leathern cord. Bull saw it, and his jaw clenched and he just reached out and punched the nearest stone column, causing it to break and fall over. 

Dalish then came running out of the ruin. "BOSS! Come here...." 

Bull ran into the ruin after Dalish. The elf gestured to several spots on the floor. "There's one of Cal's boot prints there, and there. Oh, and there. Both feet, then....." She gestured over to the Eluvian, and pointed at the broken bow at the foot of the Eluvian. "Thats Cal's bow. She may have been forced through this eluvian, which is now dark. It doesn't lead anywhere now, which means we cannot follow, for now." 

Bull stared into the reflective surface, as did Varric. "Varric, do you know anyone that knows anything about Eluvians?" 

Varric nodded. "I do, yes, but you won't like it...she's a blood mage." 

Bull folded his arms. "I don't care. I'm willing to do what it takes. The Inquisition needs her. We need her." 

Varric tilted his head. "Theres a very real possibility she will be stuck where she is for a good long while until we figure this out. There may be a possibility that whatever she finds on the other side, she may like better than here." 

Bull sighed. "I guess we will cross that bridge when we come to it, for now, we need to find out where she went, at least."  
**********************************************************************************

Caladiel followed Elrond and Lady Arwen, marvelling at the fluid grace with which all the elves around here moved. She felt lighter as well, even though she was not cut from the same cloth as the elves around her. It felt as if some of their grace was being bestowed upon her as well. There was a gentle breeze blowing through the windows of the dining hall, and a loose curl stirred in the cool breeze. She could feel a pair of eyes upon her, and she turned her head ever so slightly. She could see a blonde male elf, even prettier than the one that had been in her room, looking at her, even as he continued to talk to the tall dark haired elves that she assumed were Arwen's brothers. She wished she could understand their tongue, to understand what they were talking about. 

She followed Elrond and Lady Arwen to the table, where they were soon joined by Arwen's brothers, the blonde elf, a seemingly young man who wore rangers clothing, as well as a few halflings, and a very austere seeming magely man with a long grey beard. The old mage immediately put her at ease as he stood and pulled out a chair for her, introducing himself and giving her a firm, yet affectionate handshake. 

"It is such a pleasure to meet you, Caladiel. I heard about your rather unfortunate introduction to the River Bruinen." His eyes twinkled with a bit of mischief, he seemed amused by this. "My name is Gandalf the Grey." 

She smiled, he reminded her of the Keeper of her clan, an older, yet sweet gentle-spirited elf. "My name is Caladiel Lavellan, and the pleasure is all mine." She sat as he gestured to the chair, and he gently pushed her seat in before taking his seat again. 

There was much idle chatter around the table. Talk of leaving for the Grey Havens, or Valinor as some called it. There were terse mutterings between Elrond, the tall blonde elf, and a human that was apparently fluent in their tongue. 

Gandalf poured her a glass of some type of fruit juice, which she appreciated. Cal preferred to have her wits about her around new people. Old habits died hard, and she was ever vigilant and cautious. He cleared his throat before pulling out a long stemmed pipe and packing it with what looked like super fragrant tobacco, not unlike the kind she often saw Varric smoking out of his pipe. "So, my dear, how is it that you came to this place? You are unlike the austere and venerable elves of this realm. Theres a fire to you, a spark. And no, im not just talking about the shade of your hair." 

Caladiel felt strangely at ease around this gentleman. He had a kindly, grandfatherly way about him. "I am obviously not from around here. I'm from a place called Thedas, more specifically, I'm from a part of that world called the Free Marches. Most of my people that don't live in the cities live in the Marches and we roam from place to place."

Gandalf nodded and took a long pull on his pipe. "Not unlike the Dúnedain rangers."

Caladiel continued. "Though, for the last few years, since a mage, I guess you'd call them wizards here...." Gandalf tilted his head at the mention of the word, "...blew up the Chantry in Kirkwall, the Templars and Mages have been at war. I ended up going to the peace talks as a scout on behalf of my people, when the Temple of Sacred Ashes was torn asunder by an ancient evil." At this point, Elrond, the human male, and the rest of the party had stopped talking and were all listening to her speak.

She went on to detail what happened to Divine Justinia, and how she'd met the members of the Inquistion, and all the things the Inquisition had done. One of the humans, a man named Boromir, looked at her with shock when she detailed facing down a dragon. She'd fought several, they were common in Thedas and she didn't think anything of it. She finally got to the part about defeating Corypheus, and Solas's betrayal, which had resulted in the loss of her arm, and a broken heart. 

Her voice was a bit thin, and pained. "I was tracking him. He'd been spotted in the Exalted Marches, not far from where my clan had last taken respite. I had tracked him to one of the Eluvians....and...the Qunari ambushed me. Rather, one of their best assassins did...and kicked me through the Eluvian, which acted as the portal that brought me here...."

Gandalf took a last pull on his pipe, having been smoking it as she spun her tale. "It seems as though, for now, you were brought here for a reason. I would rest, and take respite. You are safe here, but we may have need of you. There is a council tomorrow, and if you would like to sit in on it, you are more than welcome to."

She nodded. "Thank you. I would really like to find out more about that disturbing vision I saw in my dream, the one of the eye." 

Elrond smiled. "It just so happens that is one of the matters that will be addressed." 

The rest of the meal passed pleasantly enough, though Caladiel was a bit subdued. The old heartache had returned. The blonde elf kept stealing glances at her, wondering about her. She was beautiful, but there was a toughness to her. She was unlike any of the women his father would trot in front of him for potential brides.

******************************************************************************  
-Later that evening-  
Legolas heard something as he sat on the railing of the porch of the Homely house. Caladiel was standing on the balcony nearby, singing a quiet, yet mournful song.  
"Hahren na melana sahlin  
Emma ir abelas  
Souver'inan isala hamin  
Vhenan him dor'felas  
In uthenera na revas  
Vir sulahn'nehn  
Vir dirthera  
Vir samahl la numin  
Vir lath sa'vunin...."

He was floored. There was so much pain and raw emotion in her voice, yet there were no tears falling from her eyes. She'd suffered greatly, and even though he'd heard her harrowing tale, he didn't quite understand the depth of what she'd been through, up until now. He was slow approaching her. He came up and stood near her. 

"You have a lovely singing voice, Caladiel." He kept staring out at the pool and the shining fish lazily swimming in it.

She stiffened a little and realized it was the blond elf that was addressing her. He was painfully attractive and he was dressed in fine robes, which denoted nobility. "I didn't think anyone was listening to me...."

He looked at her, his grey eyes locking with her own emerald ones. "Its not uncommon for elves around here to sing. We elves value all forms of art and self expression. Your song though, it grabbed my attention. It sounded...sad."

She smiled wistfully. "Thats because it is....its a traditional elvhen tune sang at the funerals of my people. I was singing it mostly because, well, I don't know if I will be able to return home...." 

Legolas put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. His hand was slender, long-fingered, but strong. Hands of an archer, she noted. His voice was soft. "I'm sure Elrond and Gandalf may be able to find a solution. For now, though, I would say having you at the council may help...inject some fresh perspective into whats going on around here. It couldn't hurt to have someone well versed in strategy and planning there." 

She reached up, and patted the top of his hand. "I will. Mayhaps it will give me something useful to do, because I am not the type to just laze about reading when there are things to be done, and people needing saving." She looked up at him. "What is your name, by the way? I don't think I caught it at lunch..."  
He smiled at her, a disarming, yet brilliant smile. It made her heart jump just a little. "I am Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood." 

She nodded. "A pleasure to meet you." 

After Legolas left the balcony, he made a detour into the heart of Imladris's crafting district, talking to the various smiths and leatherworkers there. He spoke to them of Caladiel, and what kind of weaponry she would need and what sort of armor, not unlike the scouts of Mirkwood. After he paid, the craftsmen immediately got to work, promising delivery of the goods at dawn. 

Caladiel returned to her chambers, to find Arwen puttering about the room, putting a journal on the nightstand as well as a few quills and an inkpot. Caladiel bowed her head and put her hand to her chest in a gesture of respect. "Lady Undomiel, I didn't expect to find you here." 

Arwen smiled, and went to the window, drawing the drapes closed. It was early autumn and the nights were beginning to get a bit chilly. "I was just putting a few things in here that I thought you might like, a journal to keep a record of things, and an Elvish primer, one we use for our children. This one used to be my copy when I was small, its enough to give you a basic understanding of our tongue." 

Caladiel smiled. "Thank you, thats very generous. I....wanted to thank you for saving me. I could have perished with whatever evil was to be buried amongst those rapids."

Arwen looked serious for a moment. "The Nazgul. They're not dead, I can assure you. They are neither living nor dead. They are trapped in a sort of twilight state between the two, they are former Kings of Men. They were given rings of power by Sauron." 

Caladiel made a vague pantomime that resembled the shape of an eye. "You mean the large flaming eye I saw in my dream, or so Gandalf told me." 

She nodded. "Yes, the same. If....you're seeing those types of visions....Gandalf and Frodo may have need of you in the days to come."

Caladiel made a motion to sit on her bed, having found that Arwen had turned it down for her, and had the servants bring up a washbasin and other toiletries. Arwen sat next to her. "I will help wherever I can. It's the very least I can do to repay the kindness shown me here."

The female elf smiled as she looked at Caladiel. "I envy you slightly. You have gone on many adventures and seen many things. I've never even seen a dragon. Only read about them."

Caladiel chuckled as she reached into her belt pouch, which had miraculously survived the fall into the river. Tucked into one of the pockets was the bluish-white scale of the Ice Dragon from the Orlesian countryside. She handed it to Arwen. "Thats a scale from one of the nastier ones. It used ice breath, as it was an ice-aspected creature." The dark haired female turned it over and over in her slender hands. It was big enough to cover her palm.

"It's so big....how big was this creature exactly?"

Caladiel put her finger to her chin. "Well, my best friend Bull is about 7 feet tall not counting the horns, and this thing dwarfed him, I'd say at least a good 40 footer." 

Arwen's eyes went wide. "FORTY FEET? ....that's amazing! Ive heard tales of dragons getting large, but not actually gotten to see proof of it until now...."

The red headed female grinned at her. The much older, raven haired female was so curious and childlike in her wonder. "Tell you what, you can keep that scale. I have others that I've collected." 

Arwen grinned. "Thank you! Oh, I know just what I will do with it too. Well, I fear I've kept you up too late, and someone is waiting on me in the garden. Rest well, Lady Lavellan. Breakfast is at 7, and I think the Council will be around 10 am, once everyone is gathered."

Caladiel nodded as she watched the other woman depart, almost seeming to glide out of the room. As soon as she laid her head on the pillow, she fell asleep, not even noticing when Silindiel came to check on her, and covered her with the duvet after blowing out the candles in the room.


End file.
